FNAF: The Alphas
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: 2 years after defeating Springtrap, The Fazbear Family lives peacefully... or do they? When they find out about an organisation made to destroy them, things aren't the same. Sequel to my story "Deactivated". Rated T because violence and swearing. SUBMITING OC'S [on hold]
1. Prologue

**Guys, read the A/N at the end of the chapter! Some important info in there**

* * *

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, unknown date]

A light brown female fox leaned against the wall of The Pirate Cove. People were heard from outside the cove, arguing. The fox was alone in The Pirate Cove. The voices were familliar, she could recognise that they belonged to her friends, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and her brother Foxy. She didn't know what they were arguing, although she heard them call her name a couple of times. Suddenly, she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the cove.

"Freddy, stop!" a voice called "Whatever you're doing, stop it!" it was Foxy. He sounded angry, maybe a bit worried

"What are you going to do to stop me?!" Freddy replied. He was also angry. It wasn't the way that Freddy normally was.

Suddenly the Pirate Cove's curtain opened violently. Freddy stepped in, with Foxy following him, trying to stop him. Foxy noticed that Freddy's eyes somehow turned... purple?

"Sarah, run!" Foxy said "Something's wrong is happening with him" he said as he looked at the light brown female fox, trying to hold Freddy for a moment. Unfortunately, before Sarah could even react, Freddy broke free and attacked her.

"Stop Freddy!" Foxy shouted, trying to hold Freddy again "What the hell did she ever do to you?!"

Freddy though, didn't respond. He punched the fox in the face, knocking him out and breaking his jaw. He attacked Sarah again, and managed to flip the power switch at her back. She fell down and her vision started fading out...

* * *

Sarah woke up. She opened one of her eyes. She was in a pure white room, which looked like a hospital room, but the hospital looked like it was very old and abandoned. The room was lightened only by sunlight coming through a window. She was laying on some sort of a hospital bed, which was also very old. She also saw two animatronics standing above her. She couldn't tell what species they were, 'cause her vision was still a bit blurry, but she definetly never saw them before. Suddenly, a man opened the door and slowly walked into the room.

"Out." he said, pointing at the door and looking at the animatronics. They both nodded and left the room. As soon as they left he closed the door he put some sort of a document on a shelf and walked over to Sarah.

"How are you?" he said as he sat down on a metal chair next to Sarah's bed.

Sarah now opened her second eye and said "Who are you?"

"Call me Jeremy" he said

He quickly stand up and continued talking "Now, since you've been deactivated for 30 years maybe i should tell you what happened"

"Wait, what year is it now?" Sarah said rather suprised

"2017" Jeremy said "Now I'll explain what exactly happened to you, what is this place and blah, blah, blah"

Sarah nodded

"Alright then..." Jeremy said "So back in 1987 you were an animatronic at The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Your so called 'friends', they threw you away. They betrayed you. You know, the same thing happened to me. I used to work there. But the manager fired me. Now, the most important thing is to get revenge on them, do you understand?"

"Yes" Sarah nodded

"Ok. Oh i forgot to tell you something important. There was also a guy, his name was Vincent. He also wanted to get revenge on them but he was killed in cold blood. Guess who killed him? Your own brother." Jeremy said "So you probably also wonder what is this place?" he added

Sarah, once again, nodded

"So this is, lets say, my hideout. As you see, this is an abandoned hospital. But about more important things. So here we got something that is called 'The Alphas'."

"What are these Alphas?" Sarah asked, curiously

"The Alphas are, let's say, 'special animatronics'. They were trained in combat very well and they are much more powerful than these Fazbear losers for example. They all come from millitary-like facillities." Jeremy explained.

"Oh. Okay now I understand" Sarah said

"Alright, I don't have much time now. One of them should come to you to show you the place." Jeremy said "Now, I gotta do something important" he said as he picked up the document and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As he left the room he noticed a light gray wolf standing in the corridor.

"Ok, Skull, I'm done there." Jeremy said as he walked over to the wolf. The wolf had also red eyes, he wore short cargo pants and an kevlar vest.

"Alright. What you're gonna do now?" Skull said as he crossed his arms.

"Just follow me, ok?" Jeremy said as he started walking through the corridor. Skull nodded and followed behind him.

"You see this?" Jeremy said as he showed Skull the document "We can't let that female fox know about it."

"Well, what we'll do when if she sees it?"

"If that happens, we can lead her to the Torture Room" Jeremy said as he nodded towards a door that they just passed

"Or we can eventually kill her." Skull said as he chuckled.

"Alright. I'mma stay in my office for a while. You go find Frost, she will show that fox the building" Jeremy said as he stopped next to a door, took a key from his back pocket. He opened the door with the key, walked into his office and closed the door. Skull walked to a room at the other side of the corridor. The door had a piece of paper glued to it. The paper had words "The Alphas" wrote on it with a black marker. He opened the door and walked into the room.

It was a long room with many beds in it. It was basically the room in where The Alphas lived. Skull walked past a few beds, he stopped by a cyan tiger with white stripes who was laying on its bed.

"Hey Frost!" Skull said gaining the tiger's attention

"What is it?" Frost asked

"Jeremy says that you have to show the new fox the building."

"God damn it..." she said and slowly got up "Alright, I'll do it quickly" she said and walked outside the room. She quickly walked to Sarah's room. As she walked in, she saw Sarah still laying on her bed.

"Come on, I'mma show you the building" Frost said as Sarah slowly got up. As Sarah got up from her bed, Frost left the room, with Sarah following her.

"Alright now, We don't have a whole day. I'll show you the building quickly, after I do, you go to your room" Frost said in a harsh voice

Sarah nodded, as they were now walking through a corridor, that seemed like it was endless.

"Now, look at that door" Frost said as they stopped next to a dear with a piece of paper on it, with the text 'torture room' wrote with a black marker on it "You'll do something wrong, you'll end up suffering there." she continued as they started walking through the corridor again.

After a 30 seconds or so, they stopped as Frost saw a door with 'weaponary' wrote on it.

"I guess that don't have to explain what's in there." Frost said looking at the door "Only a couple of people can go there."

As Frost was done explaining, they were walking again. A couple of minutes passed before they saw another door. There were two doors, both at the opposide sides of the corridor, which ended, like 10 feet after the doors. One of the doors had 'The Alphas' wrote on it, when the other hadn't got anything wrote on it.

"This is basically the room, where we, The Alphas, live." Frost said as she pointed at the door with 'The Alphas' wrote on it. "I think that you know, that you can't go in there, right?"

Sarah just nodded, although nobody ever told her that before.

"Alright, the end of our journey. It was _so interesting_ " Frost said sarcastically.

"Wait, you never told me, what was in that room!" Sarah said as she pointed at the door with nothing wrote on it.

"Well, that's none of your business." Frost said in a harsh word as she entered The Alphas' room, locking the door behind her, leaving the light brown vixen standing at the corridor, wondering.

* * *

 **Alright guys, this is the new story! First, I wanted to thank OmegaWolfSaint for letting me use his OC, Sarah The Fox.  
**

 **Second, I'm sorry that this chapter may be wack, but I couldn't find any motivation while writing it. later in the story, there may be some things that you may not understand, if that happens, it is because this story is a sequel to "Deactivated", which is my other story.  
**

 **Third, I may start writing Zootopia fanfiction. Let me know what you think of this idea.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Memories

A black van stopped in front of an abandoned building in the middle of the night. Two animatronic-like figures could be seen walking out of it. The figures walked into the building, equipped with flashlights. Once they walked into the building, they turned their flashlights on. Now you could see the figures, one dark grey wolf, one crimson red fox. The room they were in was all messy and debris was everywhere. It's walls were covered in various graffiti. There was no source of light, except for a large window, which remains of glass in it.

The two figures walked into the room and they were pointing their flashlights at various objects, like they were searching for something. The wolf was searching through some knocked out shelfs, while the fox was just looking out the window. Suddenly, the wolf stood up and looked at the fox

"I can't believe it. It's all gone..." he said.

* * *

 **[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1 hour ago]**

A dark grey wolf peaked through the curtains of the Pirate Cove. It was 11 PM so the restaurant was already closed. He saw that, to his suprise, the Fazbear Gang was still on stage, except of Foxy, who was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he saw the fox walking to the Pirate Cove. Foxy stopped in front of it, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, hi Spark, good to see you." he said looking at the wolf

"Hey, Foxy, what's up?" Spark said

"I think that Freddy is doing some sort of a meeting, or something. You better get going." Foxy answered as he started walking towards the main stage.

"Alright." Spark said as he started walking out of the Pirate Cove and towards the main stage. A half a minute later the two animatronics reached the main stage, where the rest was waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys, I have some important info for you." Freddy said through the microphone

"But wait, aren't we going to wait for the others, or something?" Spark said

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Mike, Goldie and Marionette" Spark said

"Oh, right" Freddy said, and in the same exact moment Mike walked into the pizzeria through the front doors, and Goldie and Marionette walked out of the backstage.

"Alright, everyone is here."

Mike walked to where the group of animatronics and Marionette were.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked

"So, as I said, I've got some important info." Freddy said

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the information.

"Mr. Fazbear is going out on vacation, the restaurant is going to be closed, so we have like four days of freedom. That's all." Freddy said.

"Alright! What do you want to do in our free time?" Bonnie said, taking the microphone from Freddy

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like going out with someone." Spark said.

"But we're animatronics, we can't just show ourselfs outside the pizzeria!" Bonnie said

"Chill, I mean that I wanted to go to my old restaurant with someone."

"I can go" Foxy said "I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"Alright, but we need someone who can drive a car."

"I can go with you." Mike said "I have my black van so we all can fit in."

"Alright, anyone else wants to go?" Foxy asked.

No response.

"OK, I guess it's the three of us then." Spark said

"Yeah, let's go." Foxy said

"Let's go." Mike agreed.

* * *

 **[Spark's old restaurant, current time]  
**

"I can't believe it. It's all gone..." Spark said.

Foxy looked at him for a moment, finally he sighed and said

"Yeah, I know. I guess a lot of people came in here throughout these two years."

"I know, by the way, this place is abandoned only for two years now, and it looks like it was abandoned a decade ago or something."

Foxy nodded, and started searching through some shelfes, while Spark did the same on the other side of the room.

"Spark, can I ask you a question?" Foxy said, not stopping the search

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did we came here in the first place? I mean, not that it was a bad idea, but I'm just curious." he asked

Spark looked at the ground for a bit and said "I don't know, honestly. I just... I just wanted to refresh some of the memories i had here."

Foxy didn't answer, instead he kept searching through the shelves.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to another room?" Spark said.

"Yeah, let's go." Foxy said, as they walked into another room. This one was a bit bigger and a bit less damaged, but still there were knocked out shelves, tables, graffiti on the walls.

"Spark, I have another question. Do you think that anyone survived?" Foxy asked as they walked in

Spark sighed and looked at his feet. By this time, Foxy knew that it had saddened Spark, so he immediately regreted that question.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Well, there was this vixen, Sylvia, she was pretty good at hiding and she was pretty smart so she maybe survived, but i seriously doubt it." Spark said after a while.

Foxy noticed an oil tear coming out of Spark's eye, he looked at him for a while and said

"Look, I'm sorry about that question, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no it's okay. I just miss them so much." Spark interrupted, wiping his tear off his face.

Foxy opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but he stoped as he looked at something. Spark noticed this and said

"What are you looking at?" he said

"Look, a door, doesn't look too damaged." he said as he pointed at a wall behind Spark.

Spark looked behind him and noticed the door too.

"Oh right, it is the entrance to the basement." he said

"Maybe we should check it?" Foxy asked

"Why not? Let's check it." Spark said, walking towards the door.

Foxy put his hand on the door, trying to open it. A smile appeared on his face, as the door opened. He motioned for Spark to get in. Spark entered the staircase which led to the basement. Spark noticed that Foxy tried to follow him, so he said

"Foxy, wait here, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because if nothing useful is here, there is no point in you entering the room, right?"

Foxy nodded, as Spark started walking down the stairs again.

He walked down for half a minute, to his suprise, the basement was not even in a bit damaged. There was only some dust on the floor and some boxes and shelves, all clean. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, like footsteps.

"Foxy, I told you not to come-" he said, turning around only to see a figure pointing a kitchen knife straight at his face, causing him to fall on his back. The figure took out a flashlight and flashed it directly at his eyes.

"Who are you?" a female voice said.

Spark closed his eyes because of the light flashed at him. Suddenly, the figure turned the flashlight off and looked at Spark like she realised something. The figure was a vixen, maybe a bit shorter than Spark, she had silver fur with white elements and yellow eyes.

"Wait... S-Spark is t-that you?" she said, obviously shocked

"Wait... S-Sylvia, is that really you?" he said, standing up.

"Oh my God, I thought that you were dead!" she said happily as she pulled Spark into a hug, tears of happiness falling out of her and his eyes.

"I thought that you were dead too!" Spark said "How did you survived though?"

"I just hid in the basement when... _it_ happened." Sylvia answered "How did you survive, and why did _he_ kidnap you?"

"Long story." Spark said, as they stopped hugging "I will tell you later."

"Alright, but why and how did you get here?" Sylvia asked

"Just to refresh some memories, I guess. And I came with my friends because they had nothing to do anyway." he answered

"Wait, so you have friends? I wanna meet them!" she said, with an excited look on her face

"Ok, so follow me!" Spark said, as he started walking up the stairs. As they walked up, right before the door, which was left open, Spark signalised for Sylvia to wait. He walked up into the room to talk to Foxy. The fox was waiting at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, with arms crossed.

"You heard what happened?" Spark asked quietly as he walked to Foxy

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"OK. I'll go get Sylvia." Spark said as he walked away, Foxy followed him shortly after. When Spark got to the stairs where Sylvia was waiting, he signalised to her to go out.

As she got up she her eyes met Foxy's

"Hi, my name's Foxy. Nice to meet you." Foxy said as he offered his hand for her to shake

"Hello, I'm Sylvia. Nice to meet you too." she said shaking his hand.

"Hey guys, anyone has an idea what hour it is?" Spark suddenly said

"I think it's like 3 AM or something." Foxy said scratching the back of his neck.

"OK, I think that we better go back." Spark said.

"Yeah, but wait here, I'll go tell Mike about Sylvia, so he won't be too suprised." Foxy said as he walked out of the building.

After a couple seconds of silence, Sylvia asked "Spark I have so many questions I've got to ask you..."

"Alright, go ahead." Spark said

"First, who is Mike? Second, where are we going 'back', and third how did you guys even met in the first place."

"Ok, so Mike is a human friend of ours, we are going back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and about when we met I'd say later because It's a long story." Spark said

"Wait, like THE Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Sylvia asked "I've heard a lot about this place."

"Yeah, exactly" Spark answered.

Right about then, Foxy walked in the room.

"Alright, Mike said that he will text Freddy and Mr. Fazbear about it." Foxy said walking into the room

"But wait, isn't Mr. Fazbear like on vacation?" Spark asked

"Yeah, but I guess that Mike will text him anyway." Foxy said "Now, guys, let's just go back, ok?"

"Okay." Spark and Sylvia said in unision

The three animatronics walked out of the building where Mike in his black van was waiting.

"Alright guys, I texted Freddy and he says that they can give Sylvia a place to stay." Mike said "Oh and by the way, I'm Mike" he said as he noticed Sylvia

"Yeah, Spark told me. Nice to meet you." Sylvia answered as she, Foxy and Spark, went to sit in the back of the van.

"Alright, so let's go." Mike said as he turned the vehicle on...

* * *

 **OK guys I'm alive! Sorry that the story wasn't updated for a month... A F*CKING MONTH.  
**

 **But I got a couple of things to say: if you didn't read Deactivated, and/or it's last 5-6 chapters and/or if you didn't read Spark's short description in my profile you probably haven't understood this chapter at all. So if you're lazy and don't wanna go check Spark's description or Deactivated, then I'll tell you what the chapter was about. So basically what happened is that, in Deactivated Springtrap killed Spark's family and kidnapped Spark, who found himself in a cell with Foxy who was also kidnapped. The both escaped, and Spark managed to save Foxy who almost died. Ever since he lives with the fazbear gang.**

 **Ok and I got some fun facts about the chapter:**

 **1\. When I was writing this the first time, I accidentaly deleted the chapter after finishing it, although don't worry 'cause the current version is a lot better**

 **2\. Also in the previous version I made a lot of mistakes, for example i kept writing 'Sarah' instead of 'Sylvia'**

 **3\. In the first version, Sylvia was supposed to be a wolf**

 **4\. Also in the first version, Foxy was the one to go to the basement.**


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Home

Mike drove his black van away from the abandoned building. Besides him, in the van there were Foxy, Spark and Sylvia in the back, they were talking about things as they had nothing else to do.

"So" Sylvia started "How have you guys met in the first place?" she asked

"It's a long story" Spark said scratching the back of his neck "It started two years ago when _he_ took me away to that warehouse. I was tortured and asked about things that I had absolutely no idea about. A couple days later, Foxy got in the same cell with me. He already had a plan to escape to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he gave me the instructions, and we did it. Foxy almost died along the way, but I managed to help him. That's it."

"Alright, but what happened to _him_?" Sylvia asked

"Springtrap?" Foxy said "He's dead. Me and Spark avanged your and Spark's family."

"No, no, no, actually it was you who did it, I was in a come back then, don't you remember?" Spark said

"Wait, wait, hold on for a second. Spark, you were in a coma? What happened?" Sylvia asked, confused

"It was like a final fight with Springtrap. From what I remember, he stabbed me with a knife, then when I stand up again to fight, he stabbed me again and sliced my hand, then I blacked out." Spark explained

"Oh..." Sylvia looked at Spark with disbelief

"Yeah, when I got to the roof to face Springtrap, I found Spark knocked out and bleeding. He was in a coma for almost 2 weeks after that." Foxy said

"Alright, changing the topic, do you think that the other guys at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are going to accept me?" Sylvia asked

"Of course they will!" Foxy and Spark said in unision

"Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are really friendly and caring people, so there should be no problem with that" Spark said

"The only problem is with our manager Mr. Fazbear. We don't know if he's gonna accept or not, but probably he will." Foxy said

Then they heard a couple of knocks on the wall of the van.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Mike yelled from the driver seat

They spend a couple of minutes in silence, but Spark noticed that Sylvia is nervous

"Hey Sylvia. Don't be nervous" he said in a calm tone

Sylvia looked at Spark for a moment and then said: "I'm literally going to a new home, a new family. You'd be nervous too"

"Maybe." Spark said then looked away

A couple minutes later, they saw the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building in the horizon. The Fazbear Gang was there, Goldie and Marionette were they too. Spark looked at the crew through the window.

"Alright, seems that they're already there" he said

Foxy looked out of the window and noticed it too

"Yeah, they are there. The whole crew." he said

Finally Sylvia noticed them too. A minute later, as they got really close to the pizzeria, Mike drove to the parking lot and stopped his black van. Then, as he left the van, Freddy started walking to towards him.

"Hey Freddy, we're back." he said

"Hey Mike. You told me that Spark's friend is with you, where is she?"

"In the van, wait a second." Mike said as he walked to the van again. "Come on guys, what's taking so long?" he said as he walked to the backdoor

"You left the back door closed, dumbass." Spark said jokingly

"You got to be joking. I remember opening it." Mike said, but then he tried to open the door and failed.

"Oh damn, you're right. Wait a second. Gotta get my keys." he said as he went to the driver seat to get his keys. Then he came back and opened the door. Foxy and Spark came out first, then Sylvia slowly came out and stood behind them. Freddy walked towards them and said: "Hey guys-" and then he suddenly stopped as he saw Sylvia.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you, I'm Freddy." he said offering her his hand to shake

"I'm Sylvia, nice to meet you too" she said shaking his hand

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang, Okay?" Freddy said

"I already know them." Sylvia said as she chuckled a bit nervously

"Really? How?" Freddy asked confused

"I read about you guys on the newspaper a couple years ago. The only ones that I don't know are these guys" she said looking at Marionette and Goldie

"Alright, so this is Marionette" Freddy said pointing at Marionette "and this is Goldie" he said pointing at Goldie.

"Okay, but where can I stay?" Sylvia asked

"I'll show you" Spark said suddenly cutting into the conversation "follow me"

As he said that, Sylvia followed him into the building. They went through the party room to the backstage. "Alright, this is where you will be staying." Spark he said as he opened the door.

"I know it's not like a seven-star hotel room, but it's something." he said jokingly as Sylvia walked into the room. She walked around a bit, and finally she sat on the giant table in the middle.

"Actually, I like this room." she said, a smile appeared on her face

"Really?" Spark said, he looked a bit shocked, but more like he tried to be sarcastic, but couldn't. "I didn't really like this room when I first arrived here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." he added.

"Are you going to show me the rest of the pizzeria?" Sylvia asked as she stood up

"Oh yeah, I was actually going to say that right now." Spark said, walking out of the backstage. "Huh, strange, nobody's here. They are probably doing something outside." he said to himself.

First, Spark and Sylvia went to the main stage and Spark stood on it. "So this is the main stage and the party room." he said "This is where most of things happen during the days and the nights." Then the two went to the Pirate Cove. "This is the Pirate Cove. I'm actually performing here with Foxy, cause y'know, we're like a pirate duo." Spark said looking at the Pirate Cove

"Really, so you're back at it again with the pirate thing?" Sylvia asked

"I've always been a pirate, why are you so suprised?" Spark said, as he went to the closet "This is the closet, actually there's nothing important here." he said as they got there. Now he was about to go show Mike's office to Sylvia, but then the rest of the gang returned to the pizzeria, so Spark and Sylvia came back to them.

 **Actually I ended the chapter right here 'cause I didn't know what else to write here. Anyway, I got an announcement to make. I should've made this announcement at the first chapter but whatever. I want to say that you can submit your OC's to this story, although they can only be on The Alphas' side. The OC submittion should look like this:**

 **Name:**

 **Sex:  
**

 **Species:  
**

 **Appearence:**

 **Character:**

 **Weapons:**

 **That's it. Also just to clarify, there is a chance that your OC dies in this story. Of course, if I would plan to kill your OC off, i'd contact you just in case. Anyway, That's it for this chapter, hope that you enjoyed it, PEACE!**


	4. Author's Note

**So there is something I wanted to say.**

 **So you already probably noticed that this isn't actually a chapter, however read this note if you're interested in the future of this story. I wanted to say that, as much as I would like to finish this story, I'm afraid that I can't do so. Why? I've lost the interest in FNAF at this point, but don't worry though! I'm still going to upload other stories, like maybe other chapters to "See What You All Have Done?" or other A &O stories.**

 **But I also wanted to explain why exactly I lost my interest in FNAF. The reason is simple, the whole franchise is, as much as I hate to say it, pretty dead right now. It just got old and boring at this point. Well, maybe I will still return to this story someday, but I don't know when.**

 **Anyway, sorry to all of you that are waiting for the next chapter of The Alphas, but it probably won't happen any time soon. Right now, PEACE!**


End file.
